


They Didn't know

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Endgame, Reunion Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Its hard to know sometimes
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	They Didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

__

=/\=

Chakotay had no idea who was ringing his doorbell in the middle of the night. He had no idea that Kathryn had finished her briefings at HQ earlier that day. He had no idea that she wore nothing under her long coat except for a bright-white-frilled teddy. And he had no idea that, as Kathryn stepped over the threshold of his entrance, she was also ready to step past the line of friendship they held.

Chakotay did know however, that he had waited years for her. He knew he loved her and wanted to pleasure her. He knew, smiling as he followed her to his den to his dark leather couch, that he could make her come.

Earlier Kathryn had no idea that Chakotay would in fact be at home, let alone be willing to answer his door in the middle of the night. She had no idea what pushed her to boldly ring his bell in the first place after a stress filled day. And she had no idea that upon finally seeing Chakotay's naked chiseled body, that her center would instantly drip with anticipation.

She did know, as she sank down onto his enlarged stiff shaft, that he felt wonderful. She knew she'd be coming at least once tonight. And she knew Chakotay was going to be the one to make that happen, as his fingers ran circles at her clit as she moved.

Chakotay wanted to tell Kathryn so much, but all that he was capable of uttering were words of groaning passions. _Fucks_ , _Yeses_ and _oh gods_ passed between them, as they built each other up higher and higher. Each one holding out until the other was ready to fall with them.

Kathryn tipped over the edge first. Her muscles tightened and her inner walls clamped down around Chakotay. The act gave him enough to empty himself with a powerful force. Everything in Chakotay’s lower region tightened as he bucked up several times to spill all of himself inside.

For a moment, he was dizzy from the release. Never had he erupted with such abandon before, but then again he had never been with Kathryn.

Kathryn fell against his chest as exhaustion claimed her, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "I didn't know if you'd still want me after the way I pushed you away," she whispered, her fingers running tiny circles above his heart.

Chakotay kissed her hair, wrapping his arms around her and slowed his breathing to sync with hers. "I know you hate not knowing, but I can tell you that I want to be with you, like this, forever."

=/\=


End file.
